


催眠-2

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 催眠第二个结局-来自我的好友阿九秃头奉献。





	催眠-2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satzu/gifts).



> 感谢黄卫军阿九同学

到了寝室，身上已经有了一层薄汗，她想她该去洗个澡。  
手机界面上有一条好友发来的讯息,“子瑜啊你又去心理医生那了吗?”

温热的水从花洒中扑面而来,淋湿头发,淋湿全身,水雾缭绕之间,周子瑜想,她是不是忽略了什么东西。小幅度摇摇头,无所谓了吧。

沐浴露堆积在胸前,白色的泡沫顺着往下滑,从小腹到密林,婉蜒流成一条弯曲的线。

手指触摸上唇，抚摸几下，神色有些迷茫。

黛色的夜幕笼罩住了一切，床上的人翻了一个身，眉头蹙起。床头罐子里的白色药片，静静被盛放。

依旧是那个梦境，她逃不脱的冰凉和触感。从上到下，那黑影抚摸她，从头至尾，似乎是想将她标记成自己的所有物。她张了张口，喉咙嘶哑。

“你是谁?”

一直想问的问题，没有回答。其实也不指望得到回答，她只是想这样问罢了。

黑影摩挲着她的发丝，她能感到头皮微微传来拉扯的感觉。“你又是谁?”尾音中还带着一丝上扬，似蛊惑的附在人耳边。

我?我……是周子瑜，我……

气息在耳侧缱绻，“沙滩，海岸。”

莫名出现的两个字眼，落下的瞬时，那一切都在离自己远去。

一夜再无梦。

拉开密不透风的窗帘，阳光穿透。周子瑜背上包，侧拉处有一颗硬物，是一颗糖。那是昨日被凑崎纱夏放进来的，当时她怎么说的呢？

“子瑜需要多补充一些多巴胺哦。”

鬼使神差，她拆开了糖纸，把糖放进了嘴里。是草莓味的，她想。

情况并没有变得很好，她好像越来越不在意他人的感觉和自己的情绪了，那些东西仿若是没有用处的垃圾，自然而然被排除去了体外。

她很累，不是那种心理上的疲惫，而是肉体。每一天都觉得精神在流失，无形中有根管道，一点点吞噬了她的精力。

在母亲无数次紧皱的眉头和朋友越来越谨言慎行之下，于是她拨通了那个电话，凑崎纱夏，她的医生，她的药。

“你来我家吧。”对面那个女人说了一串地址。

并不是很难找的一处住宅，是个小复式，一如她的治疗室一样整洁干净。

凑崎纱夏端来了两杯水，坐在她的身侧。

“是最近又发生了什么事吗？”

“她们好像，更怕我了。仿佛，我是一个怪物。”盯着自己的手，和粉白色的指甲，“虽然没有很强烈的悲伤感，只是觉得，我需要改善这样的状况。”

“有做一些可以分散注意力的事情吗，比如子瑜，有没有喜欢的人，或者事?”

这个问题让她陷入了思考，眉心皱起了好久，人，或事么？

“或许有……或许，没有?”连她自己也无法肯定这个答案。

“那你有想过去哪里走走吗，比如，你喜欢沙滩吗？还有海岸。”温和的声音带着一丝循循善诱。

这两个词仿若是一个打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，将人吸入，吞没，又释放出恶魔的果实。

双手被领带束缚起，捆在了床头的栏杆上，眼前是黑暗，有绒布类的东西遮住了眼睛。只是全身有些凉意，似乎，被褪去了衣服。

很冰的一块东西被放在了胸前，它顺着身体的起伏一路滑至了小腹。

“凑崎……纱夏?”有些干涩的喊出她的名字。

“嘘…”她笑起来真的很好听，“很冷吗？”

被冰块游走过的地方冰凉到有些木然，她的手一触碰，肌肤便开始无比贪恋这一份暖意。抓着冰块的手，慢慢游走于她的胸前，似乎和那粉红过不去，非要弄得它们都凸起才愿意换一处地方。等冰块至大腿根的时候，已经融的差不多了，她的手也变得一样冰，慢慢地，在蜜口处打转，试探。

手指并不急着进入，像是在观赏一件艺术品，即便看不见，周子瑜也能感受到注视的目光。

“子瑜，你有些发抖。”

她听见了，打火机的声音，有东西被点燃。很快她就知道了是什么，一滴滚热的东西滴在了她的小腹上——是蜡油。落下的瞬间是滚烫的，低温蜡烛并不会很灼热，仅是瞬间便冷却凝固起来。

不行…她想反抗，可身体下意识的去迎合了。那并不是一种客观的反应，是中枢主观的意识，蜡油滴在了她的胸前、肚子、大腿上。每一滴落下，都是一声急促的轻喘。

那是一股从体内而来的热流，汇集着，顺着小腹就要往外流淌。

她觉得自己开始热起来了，一切感官跟着蜡油落下的地方而移动。下一处的位置，下一次滴落的地方，像有无声的音符在大脑中奏曲，层层起伏着，在凑崎的手指进入的一瞬间，乐章奏到了高潮。

在蜡油下，身体颤抖的更厉害的女子，被束缚着被遮住双眼，她像是上天送给自己最完美的礼物。

抚摸着身下的胴体，干掉的蜡油稍稍用力便可剥落，像是在对待一件珍品，又像是一样研究的物体，凑崎纱夏塞入了一根手指。

湿热，滑腻，滚烫。

那躯体微微弓了起来，似乎想索要的更多。她俯下身，开始抽送。

连空气也变得像是凝固和缓慢起来，身上被对待的每一项感觉都被放大了数十倍，清晰的感受，由着那一双手带给自己欢愉和情欲。是的，欢愉。这是周子瑜现在可以形容出来的词汇，她渴望被慰藉，被安抚，直到她足尖也紧绷起来，跟着那手达到了高潮。

这个时候，周子瑜开始庆幸自己是看不见的，倘若看见了，凑崎会是什么表情，什么模样，她不敢去想。

高潮的余韵还在，胸膛尚在起伏的喘息。

“我其实是清醒的，对吧。”周子瑜突然开口问了这样一个问题，可惜她看不见，凑崎纱夏面上的表情错愕了一瞬，随即笑了起来，“你猜猜看呢？”

“即使是做梦，子瑜也很舒服不是吗？”

缠着手的领带被扯松，她的手指一根一根与自己相扣。

“子瑜，你看着自己。”

被拉到了换衣的全身镜前，浑身赤裸的自己，长发柔顺的搭在肩上，蜡油滴过的地方还有些绯红，这一具身子，仿佛成了一副画卷。和镜中另一双眼眸对视，炽热的，占有的。她突然放松了自己，罢了，和医生在一起，其实也是自己最放松的时候不是么，这个女人从不会表露出那副吃惊和诧异的目光，她看向她的眼神，永远都是专注的。

如果这仍旧是梦……

这一次，她主动送出了自己的吻。

凑崎好看的侧脸就在旁边，只需要侧过头变能亲到。突如其来的这个思想，只是因为这个时候…应该亲她的，对吧？

凑崎当然不会放过送上门的甜点，依旧不是很熟练的接吻，较与上一次倒是好了些许，只是似乎在模仿她，舌尖划过唇的轮廓，略微试探之后却被反侵占了领地。像一个学生跟着老师身后，跌跌撞撞学着，又被抓着一次又一次的实践。胸腔里的气息都要没了的时候，凑崎松开了她，唇与唇拉出了一道淫靡的银丝。

甜的，周子瑜想，像那颗，草莓糖。

两人的距离又一次贴近，她看着镜子中凑崎吻上了她的前胸，那两颗挺立的乳尖被她的唇舌包围。一只腿被她挽在臂弯处，无需低头，只用镜子便可以看见她修长的手指是怎么进出自己的身体的。粉嫩的肉瓣被分开，有液体顺着手指的进出流出，一滴，两滴，落在地上，错乱的呼吸。

“乖，再张开些。”有些哄骗的意味了。

“凑崎……”夹杂着喘息的呢喃，紧紧依附在她身上的周子瑜，脸颊上晕染的都是绯红的情欲，她叫着她的名字，是一场无尽的堕落，又是一场无声的救赎。

而此刻，她迷离的眼神里，全都是她，凑崎纱夏。

周子瑜，这个她势在必得的光芒，什么时候开始注意的已经不重要了，是很久了吧，也做足了功课，她就像一个尾随的变态一样收集了周子瑜所有的资料和喜好。她爱的东西她不吃的东西她身边的人她的家庭，她可能比周子瑜还要了解周子瑜。

催眠一个本就有着情感障碍的患者并不是什么难事，第一次治疗，她就埋下了心理暗示。周子瑜也像计划中一样，选择了她作为心理治疗师。她要得到她，哪怕周子瑜以为是一场梦也好，她也要得到她，贴上自己的标签，打上自己的烙印。

她身边不需要朋友，便是轻轻一些病理问题，就让她们退缩了……子瑜啊，你看，果然只有我最关注你了，也只有我最了解你。抚着她的发，侵占也带了一份肆虐性，我要你从内到外都属于我，你的身体，你的人，你的心……

含住她的唇，鼻尖也亲昵地抵上了鼻尖。

她说，子瑜，你是我一个人的。

周子瑜回答她的只有回抱的手。

如果这只是一场梦，她想，她愿沉醉不醒。


End file.
